


Red Sun

by twiceasbriight



Series: Red Sun [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hold onto your hats, bora's first time being submissive, bora's tied to a chair, idk which ship name we're using anymore, succubus!bora, suda - Freeform, this is some intense smut, vampire!yubin, yubin is a gentlewoman, yura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceasbriight/pseuds/twiceasbriight
Summary: Yubin shows Bora that it's okay to let someone else take the reins for once.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Red Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909270
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79
Collections: DreamCatcher Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	Red Sun

“Look at you,” Yubin purrs, brushing the tips of her long fingers over Bora’s flushed cheeks to cup her jaw. “You look so good all tied up for me.”

Yubin takes a step back to survey her handiwork, a satisfied smirk tugging at her lips.

Bora’s sitting at the very edge of the wooden chair, wrists handcuffed behind the back, her ankles cuffed to the chair legs, and her own legs spread wide, her black lace panties just barely covering her swollen cunt.

Bora’s long black hair is tousled and messy from when Yubin had tangled her fingers through it during their kissing earlier. Her pupils are blown wide, her swollen lips parted around the ball gag in her mouth, and she’s breathing hard through her nose, the rapid rise and fall of her chest accentuating how fucking sexy her breasts look in her lacy strapless bra.

Primal satisfaction burns through Yubin at the sight of her normally-dominant girlfriend all tied up and vulnerable, looking up at her all wanton and wild, dark eyes burning with need and unsuppressed power.

Bora’s siren song spills from her parted lips, her gleaming eyes, her heaving chest; from every inch of her perfect pale skin and the vanilla-lavender of her scent. It’s intangible and silent, heady and utterly intoxicating, and sends arousal and need searing down Yubin’s spine to throb in her core, and she has to forcibly stop herself from throwing her plans for the night out the window and fucking Bora right then and there.

Yubin rolls up the sleeves of her dress shirt, and her smirk widens when she sees Bora’s eyes track the deft movements of her fingers. She runs a hand through her short brown hair, pushing the longer strands out of her eyes before leaning forward and putting her hand on the back of the chair next to Bora’s head.

Yubin lifts Bora’s chin with her index finger, and watches Bora’s neck flex as she swallows hard, her cheeks hollowing around the ball gag.

“Such a greedy girl,” Yubin breathes. “Taking the gag so well.”

Bora whines, saliva dripping down her chin like molten honey, and the sight sends Yubin’s brain spiraling away from any sort of coherence, her focus lasered on its path down Bora’s chin to her jawline. Her clit throbs sharply, the ache between her thighs intensifying, and Yubin has to prick her bottom lip with her fangs to regain a modicum of control.

Yubin lifts the ball gag from Bora’s lips ever so slightly, just enough barely enough for her to breathe and speak.

“Please,” Bora’s lips brush the soaked gag as she begs, high and breathy and desperate.

Yubin raises an eyebrow. “Please what, baby?”

“Please fuck me.” Bora’s power saturates the air, filling Yubin’s lungs and seeping further into her veins, dizzying in its intensity, and she sways in its grasp.

Yubin smirks. “How good will you be for me?”

“The best,” Bora practically trips over her tongue in her desperation. “Just for you.”

Yubin’s smirk widens, her gaze darkening, brown eyes beginning to glow red.

“We’ll see about that.”

Yubin releases the gag carefully, making sure it settles gently between Bora’s lips, before straddling her. She blazes a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down Bora’s neck, nipping and sucking at the soft skin, reveling in the sound of Bora’s stifled sighs.

Yubin sinks her fangs into Bora’s carotid artery, moaning as the taste of Bora’s blood hits her tongue. It’s addictive, vanilla-sweet and honey-thick, and a red haze blankets Yubin’s vision as she drinks, her universe narrowing to Bora’s muffled whines and moans, the feel of her satiny skin against her lips, the arousal searing through her veins to gather in her lower belly, and the taste of Bora on her tongue.

She’s just cognizant enough to realize that Bora is canting her hips upwards, desperately trying to get some friction on her clit. Yubin withdraws her fangs, and shifts back so Bora’s hips can’t make contact.

“Ah-ah,” Yubin teases huskily. She licks up the blood trickling from puncture marks, soothing the wounded skin with her tongue. She hums against her skin, and Bora whimpers, straining at her bonds.

Yubin rises from Bora’s lap, leans in, and continues to kiss her way down Bora’s upper chest, scraping her sharp incisors against her clavicle and licking at the valley between her breasts, before removing her bra and tossing it to the side.

The sight of Bora’s bare breasts steals the breath from Yubin’s lungs and causes her clit to throb with the desperate rhythm of its own heartbeat. Bora arches her chest as much as she can; her pleas for Yubin’s mouth and tongue are muffled by the ball gag, but Yubin knows exactly what Bora’s begging for, and she complies without hesitation.

Yubin mouths the curve of Bora’s left breast, then wraps her lips around her nipple and sucks, reaching up to circle and pinch the other one, and Bora fucking writhes with pleasure, swearing around the gag as her hips grind up into empty air and her chest arches up even further for more.

Yubin smirks, grazing her fangs against Bora’s nipple, and withdraws from her completely. Bora whimpers brokenly in protest, and Yubin’s smirk widens.

“You may think you’re the most powerful one here,” Yubin says, voice husky and deep. She trails a finger up between Bora’s breasts teasingly. “But you and I both know how weak you are when I catch your eye.”

Bora inhales sharply, pupils dilating even further, until the brown of her irises are nearly obscured by black. Yubin drags her finger up Bora’s chest, past the mouthwatering curve of her collarbones, and up her neck to tilt her chin up.

“Isn’t that right?”

Bora shivers, her flushed cheeks darkening, and nods rapidly.

“Such a good girl,” Yubin purrs. “Let me reward you.”

The corners of Bora’s lips curve into a smile, and her neck lolls back in relief.

Yubin leans down to cup Bora through her soaked panties, and Bora’s breath hitches audibly, hips bucking into her hand involuntarily. Yubin can smell Bora’s arousal, and _fuck,_ she smells so fucking good. The need to dip her tongue in Bora’s cunt and taste her is almost overwhelming, but Yubin reins herself in; she’s not done teasing her yet.

Yubin tears Bora’s panties off with a quick, easy flick of her wrist, baring her to the cool air, and kneels between her legs. She wraps her arms around Bora’s toned thighs, lifts her up, and pulls her hips to the very edge of the chair.

Yubin leans in and kisses down Bora’s stomach, past her hipbones and her cunt, to the inside of her thigh. Bora nearly sobs with disappointment, but then Yubin sinks her fangs into her thigh, and Bora sobs with pleasure, muffled and desperate, tugging at the handcuffs. Yubin grins into Bora’s thigh – she knows exactly how much Bora loves pain with her pleasure – and _sucks_ , and Bora comes untouched, moans high-pitched and broken against the gag in her mouth.

Yubin smirks and continues sucking as Bora rides out her orgasm, her hips grinding up into empty air, cunt clenching around nothing. As Bora begins to come down, Yubin licks the twin trails of blood dripping from the puncture marks, and rises to her feet.

Bora’s chest is heaving, sweat trickling down her temples, eyes slightly glazed. Yubin puts a hand on the back of the chair and leans forward, tucking a lock of Bora’s hair behind her ear.

“What a shame,” Yubin sighs, wicked and playful. “I wasn’t finished yet.” She shrugs and turns to leave. “Oh well.”

Her lips twitch with barely contained mischief. Her words are silky smooth, calculated perfectly to drive Bora to the height of maddening desperation. And it works; of course it does. There’s no way Bora would be satisfied with a single orgasm after being worked up so well for so long.

Bora has never been submissive as long as Yubin’s known her, and she knows seeing her like this, having her like this, getting to touch her like this is a rare, precious gift. There’s no way Yubin will let Bora regret allowing herself be vulnerable for her.

Bora’s begging is immediate; incoherent around the ball gag, but Yubin swears she can almost make out her desperate words.

“ _No_ , please, fuck, I need you, please make me come again!”

Yubin can’t be sure of Bora’s exact words, but it’s a good thing she already knows what Bora wants: to be fucked until she can’t take it any longer, to come until she won’t be able to walk tomorrow, and to scream her pleasure until her throat is raw and aching.

Yubin’s smirk widens, and she spins around and approaches the bound succubus once more, each stride purposeful and filled with intent. Yubin lifts the gag, and a strand of saliva connects it to her lips for a brief moment before it breaks and drips down Bora’s chin.

“Say it again so I can hear you.”

Bora looks up at her, lips trembling, pupils blown so fucking wide and black that Yubin can see herself in them.

“Make me come again, _please_.”

Yubin smiles and hums, satisfied. “That's my girl.”

Yubin carefully unbuckles the ball gag, and tosses it onto their bed behind her, and Bora inhales, deep and greedy.

“I want to hear you scream properly this time.”

Yubin drops to her knees, wraps her arms around Bora’s thighs, sinks her tongue into Bora’s dripping cunt, and proceeds to eat her out without teasing. Bora’s reaction is immediate: her hips practically jump off the chair, her back arching. Filthy moans and obscene praise spill from her lips as Yubin works to undo her once more, and the searing arousal pounding in Yubin’s veins and between her thighs ratchets up to near-painful levels at the sound and taste of her.

Yubin shifts up so she can suck on Bora’s swollen clit, and replaces her tongue with two fingers inside Bora’s cunt. Bora’s so fucking wet and ready, Yubin slips a third, and then a fourth finger inside without any resistance, and fucks her hard, dragging her fingertips against the swollen spot on Bora’s front wall with each thrust.

When Bora comes, spine arching and thighs shaking, it’s with a broken sob and a breathless cry of Yubin’s name, and a gush of warm fluid that drenches Yubin’s wrist and drips down to the floor. Yubin smiles into Bora’s skin, and slows her thrusts, and switching up the intense suction of her lips on Bora’s clit for soft kitten licks as Bora comes down from her high.

Yubin withdraws her fingers from Bora’s cunt slowly, rising to her feet. Bora’s breathing heavily, her cheeks and chest flushed pink. Yubin meets Bora’s eyes.

“You taste so fucking good, baby,” she says huskily. She licks Bora’s come off her fingers, moaning at the taste, and Bora’s eyes widen, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“Fuck,” Bora breathes.

Yubin surges forward to kiss her hungrily. Bora leans in to meet her lips halfway, moaning as she tastes herself on Yubin’s lips.

Yubin cups Bora’s jaw in her hands, stroking her skin gently, before pulling back to look her girlfriend over.

Bora’s lips and chin are soaked with saliva from the ball gag, her carefully applied red lipstick smeared and ruined. Purple bruises bloom on Bora’s neck, jaw and inner thigh, her black hair messy and disheveled, her cunt is soaked and dripping, and the sight of her so marked up and undone takes Yubin’s breath away.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yubin says reverently.

Bora smiles and blows her a kiss. "You're not so bad yourself.

Yubin laughs softly. “You did so well, baby. I’m gonna take care of you now, okay?”

“Okay,” Bora says, still catching her breath.

Yubin walks behind the chair and undoes the handcuffs around Bora’s wrists, placing them on the floor. Bora hisses with discomfort as she slowly brings her arms around from behind the chair, where they’ve been tied for the last hour.

Yubin step back in front of Bora and kneels, undoing the handcuffs keeping her ankles attached to each chair leg, and placing them with the other set.

Bora sags into the chair with relief, flexing her wrists and ankles as the discomfort begins to fade away.

“I’ve got you,” Yubin picks Bora up from the chair, and carries her bridal-style to their bed, gently setting her down and propping her up against the pillows.

“I’ll be right back, I’m just going to get you some pajamas.” Yubin says.

She heads to their dresser, pulls out two sets of pajamas, grabs some makeup wipes and a damp, warm cloth from the bathroom, and quickly returns to their bed. Bora’s looking up at her, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion, and a soft smile on her lips.

Yubin sets the pajamas and wipes down on the bed, and settles between Bora’s thighs. She wipes the inside of Bora’s thighs gently, cleaning her dried blood, and then wipes the come off Bora’s pussy as carefully as she can as to not overstimulate her.

Bora sighs, her eyes closing as she allows Yubin to take care of her.

Yubin puts the cloth to the side, picks up the makeup wipes, and removes Bora’s makeup with quick, deft motions, smiling as a soft, bare-faced Bora shifts tiredly and tries to snuggle into her.

“We have to get your pajamas on, baby, we can cuddle in a minute.”

Bora pouts cutely, but nods, and allows Yubin to help her into her pajamas.

Yubin strips off her button-up shirt, boxers, and bra, and puts on her own pajamas, not missing the way Bora devours her with her eyes. She grins.

“See something you like?” Yubin teases.

She tosses the wipes into the garbage can next to their bed, and drops the cloth and her clothes into the laundry bin by the door of their room, and climbs into bed next to Bora.

Bora nods sleepily. “Everything.”

Yubin smiles, love and affection expanding in her chest so quickly, it nearly takes her breath away.

Yubin kisses to Bora’s temple and the crown of her head softly, and gently massages Bora’s wrists, pressing kisses to the red marks she’d gotten when she pulled at the handcuffs too hard. She rubs Bora’s shoulders, soothing the stiff muscles, and Bora sighs softly, melting under Yubin’s touch.

Yubin switches off the light, pulling Bora close, and Bora snuggles into her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Yubin tucks her head into the crook of Bora’s neck, murmuring praise against her skin.

“You did so, so well, baby, I’m so proud of you.”

“I’ll return the favour tomorrow.” There’s a hint of teasing and mischief in Bora's voice.

Yubin chuckles softly against Bora’s neck.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

There’s a moment of silence before Bora speaks again.

“I love you,” Bora whispers, voice low and full of sleep. She presses herself closer, tangling their legs together.

Yubin sighs contentedly and whispers back, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot has been almost three months in the making, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please feel free to follow me @ethereyubin on Twitter for more fic updates and gay panicking over Dreamcatcher! I'll be working on finishing the two-part finale of Masquerade starting tomorrow, so please look forward to it! And as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
